


Reasonable

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ronnie's death the lovers reconcile. Sort of PWP-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasonable

Chris pushed him down on the bunk, and there was anger in his blue eyes. Toby wasn’t afraid, not anymore. Chris had killed the men he fucked, not him.  
“Bitch,” said Chris.  
“Yeah, takes one to know one;” he huffed as Murphy called lights out.  
“You won’t fuck anyone who isn’t me again,” said Chris.  
“You pushed me away,” said Toby even as Chris pushed his own pants down and took out his stiff, engorged cock and stroked it.  
“And now I’m not,” said Chris as if that made sense. “Suck me, you cunt.”  
“Sure, lover,” purred Toby and took Chris’ cock down in his hot mouth. He set on it with a deep hunger, and a desire to make amends, even thought the fault was not entirely his own. The punishment did fit his crime. Toby would never stray again, even if Chris told him to.  
Chris gripped his head, but his anger soon subsided as Toby licked and sucked his cock.  
Chris’ breath came harder and Toby felt himself stiffen in response as ever.  
Chris came down his throat, and Toby’s own release followed, soiling his boxers.  
“I love you,” said Chris and kissed him softly. He was much more reasonable after a blowjob. Of course Ronnie would disagree if he could.


End file.
